


Peter Parker is a precious little bean and literally everyone loves him.

by saturn_934



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superfamily Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Other, Pansexual Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_934/pseuds/saturn_934
Summary: Request by Sirennette: Omg this is so friking adorable like look at them watching the shooting stars it’s just so so beautiful 💙Also, i have another idea for you. Since my other request were mostly angst, I think i can subjects something more cute. Like:Harley invited Peter to Tennessee to meet his family. If you want to ad drama at this (I don’t know your headcanons in Harleys family) it’s up to you 💙Here It Is! I loved this one, it's just so lovely! Hope you like it too, sweetie! ❤️
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Peter Parker is a precious little bean and literally everyone loves him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirennette/gifts).



> You guys know the drill, if you have any requests please, feel free to share them with me and I'll see if I can write It! 💙  
> I think this one is really, really cute and i loved it! Hope you guys like it too ❤️

"You sure they'll like me? I mean, I'm just me, Harls and that's not really a good thing."

"Whoa, I'm not allowing self hate on this tower." Tony said, putting the plates on the table, while Rhodey and Steve were finishing making the dinner.

"Baby, you being just you Is all I could ever ask for and It's all I have. And I love It. And honestly, my mom and my sister are amazing, they'll love you, okay? I promise."  
Harley said, holding Peter's hand and smiling softly.

"Kid, we need to talk about your self-esteem. Seriously." Sam said and chuckled.

"What Is It? "Self-esteem". Never heard about that." Clint almost choked with his beer before starting laughing.

" What the hell, kid? " Bucky said and laughed.

"Don't say shit like that you little shit." Tiny said.

" Tony, don't call our son "little shit" honestly." Pepper smiled.

"And, If It helps, It's practically impossible someone not liking you, Peter." Bruce said.

"Big green guy Is right, kid." Wanda said.

"Thanks, guys."  
.  
.  
Later that day.  
.  
.  
"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna throw up. I can't do this. They're gonna hate me, oh god. My boyfriend's family Is going to hate my anxious nerd ass." Peter said, walking around his room, while Harley was looking at him laughing.

"I'm gonna be sick, Harls, oh crap." He said and man, the poor thing was almost crying. So yeah, Harley stopped laughing and ran into his boyfriend's direction and held his shoulders.

"Baby, hey, hey. It's okay. Look at me. That's it. Deep breaths, darlin'. " The oldest said, caressing Peter's arms.

" They're gonna love you, okay? Please, it's killing me seeing you like this. They're gonna love you, I'm sure. And just like Bruce said, it's practically impossible someone to not love you, sweetheart. Okay? " Harley looked at Peter's eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Okay. Okay. "

" Yeah? Okay?" Harley smiled and kissed his boyfriend's lips.

"Hm-hmm, okay." Peter smiled softly and hugged him.

" I love you."

" I lovr you too, darlin'. "  
.  
.  
At Harley's house, Tennessee.  
.  
.  
"Oh, baby! Such a long time without seeing you. And you, sweetheart, it's so good finally meet the boy that Harley's always talking about and that he says that loves so much." Harley's mom said and hugged Peter, making the boy feel more comfortable and less...weird.

"Hey, missed you." Aby, his sister, said and hugged him tightly. "And honestly, I'm so happy to finally met you, Pete. I'm Aby." She hugged him.

" Hey, it's, hum.. I'm happy to met you too and, yeah, I kinda know who you are, Harley's always talking about you." 

" Oh, really? Does he say good things about me?" Peter didn't say anything and just chuckled, caressing his neck.

"I'm gonna kill you, Harley Keener!" She said and when Peter saw, Harley and Aby where running, he was seriously trying to run away from her.  
Peter laughed and Harley's mom put her arm around his shoulders and they both went inside the house.

"They're gonna kill themselves." 

"Probably, but they've been doing It since... always." She smiled softly and looked at Peter.

" Do you like tea?" 

"Love It." 

"I already love you, kid. Finally someone to enjoy some tea with me." 

" Harley hates it. I don't understand why, tea is so good. He always makes to me, but when I ask If he wants, he usually says something like: "I just made It for you because it helps you, but that's disgusting, baby." Peter said and they both laughed and well, things were going better then he thought.

"You really make my son happy, really, really happy. I feel so good knowing that you two have each other."

"Yeah?" He chuckled. " I was kinda freaking out when he said that you wanted to meet me, same as Aby." 

" Oh, sweetie!" She smiled and laughed. "You're so lovely, Harley's really lucky, huh?" 

" Oh, I see It, you say that I'm lucky to have him, which I'm for fuck's sake don't get me wrong, I love Peter more than anything, but, the point Is, you don't say that he is lucky to have me! Betraying your on son! What a traitor."

" Holy shit, Harley, shut up!" Aby said, while they're walked through the kitchen and sat with Peter and Harley's mom. (I don't know her name, I'm so sorry!) 

"How could he be lucky for having a dramatic boyfriend, baby?" She said, joking of course.

"I-i'm not a dramatic boyfriend! Baby?" He looked at Peter who just laughed and kissed his lips.

"You're perfect the way you are, but yes, you're really dramatic, Harls. But I like It." 

" See, mom? See? That's how someone that loves someone treat them!" 

And yeah, the day passed really fast but It was really good.  
.  
.  
.  
01:00 A.M, at Harley's room.  
.  
.  
.  
"So? How was It? Are you feeling better about meeting them?" 

"You're kidding me? They're amazing! Your sister Is so cool and your mom Is amazing!" 

"Told ya. And they loved you."

Peter stayed in silence and looked at Harley, before laying his head on his chest and smiling softly.

"Do you think?" 

"I'm sure."

Harley kissed Peter's forehead and they both closed their eyes.

" Night, Harls. I love you."

"I love you too, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love and stay safe, lovelies! ❤️  
> Btw, follow me on tumblr if you wanna talk or make the requests there, idk haha  
> Petertingle-19


End file.
